Riven's Christmas Memory
by Musa'sHeadphones
Summary: When RIven shares a bad Christmas memory with Musa, what will see do to make him feel better. Summary sucks. Rated kplus for one minor curse word. Happy holidays!


Author's Note: Happy Holidays! I wrote this Winx Club Christmas fanfiction for the holiday season. Hope you like it. I'll get back to my other stories soon.

* * *

The Winx and their boyfriends were sitting in the Winx's dorm talking about Christmas and how fun it was going to be this year. They were so excited because they were going to celebrate it together.

They started talking about all the fun memories from Christmases when they were little.

"Me and my parents used to make Christmas cookies the whole week before Christmas" Bloom said.

"My dad would take me to pick out the tree every year. Sometimes we even cut down our own tree. I remember one Christmas he let me cut down by myself" Brandon said.

"I used to wait for Santa to come every Christmas Eve but I always fell asleep before he got there" Tecna said as she giggled alittle.

Everyone continued sharing their memories.

Everyone but Riven. He just sat next to Musa quietly.

"Riven tell us one of your Christmas memories" Musa said excited.

Riven looked at Musa and then around the room to see everyone staring at him.

"I'll pass" Riven said in a casual tone.

"Oh no you don't. Come on, tell us" Musa said.

Everyone was looking at Riven which made him uncomfortable.

Riven was starting to get angry. Why couldn't they just leave him alone?

He got up, pushing Musa over alittle so he could stand.

"Where you going?" Musa asked.

"Yeah come on it's your turn to tell us a memory" Stella added.

Riven walked toward the door but turned around after Stella's comment.

"Look if you guys want to continue talking about this dumb holiday then be my guest. I don't want to be involved" he said angrily as he left the dorm.

Everyone looked at each other confused. They all looked at Musa.

"What's with him" Sky asked.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out" Musa said as she got up and left the room to find Riven.

She found him walking towards the Alfea gate.

"Riven! Riven!" Musa shouted to get his attention. He didn't stop walking. She ran to catch up with him, and when she finally did, she grabbed his arm to make him stop. He turned to face her.

"What" Riven said.

"What? What do you mean what?" Musa yelled. "We're all talking about Christmas memories and when I ask you to share one you blow everyone off! Seriously Riven sometimes I wonder why you even bother hanging out with our friends if you don't even talk to them!".

Riven was tired of being lectured by Musa. He pulled his arm out of her grasp.

"Fine! You want to know one of my Christmas memories! Ok well let me think of one. Oh here's one of my favorites. Christmas Eve, I was 6. I was excited about Christmas that year. It was the first time in years that we had gotten a tree. Anyway, my dad had just come home from the bar and he was drunk, really drunk. He and my mom stated fighting. I was in my room. I smelt smoke so I went to see what was going on. I saw the tree burning. My dad had a lighter in his hands. My mom left and slammed the front door. My dad turned around and saw me standing there looking at him. He threw the lighter at me. 'What are you looking at you worthless piece of crap' he screamed at me". Riven stopped talking as he heard his voice getting shaky.

Musa was shocked by what she had just heard.

She didn't know what to say. She hugged him securely.

After a few seconds he hugged her back.

"I'm sorry for telling you all that" he said with tears about to escape.

"Riven, it's ok. I'm sorry for pushing you and I'm sorry that that happened" Musa said pulling out of the embrace to face Riven. She could see tears desperately wanting to escape his eyes.

She took his hands in hers. "Riven you're allowed to cry; you don't have to act tough all the time. I'm your girlfriend. I'll be here for you like you're always there for me".

He let her words sink in and then pulled her into a hug.

"Musa you have no idea how much those words mean to me. I never could let my feelings out without be laughed at or being considered a wimp. You are so amazing" Riven said with tears dripping down his face. Musa squeezed him tighter. She had never felt so close to Riven before.

They stayed in this position for a few minutes as Riven calmed down.

Musa knew she had to do something to make Riven feel better. 'I know' she thought.

"Let's go to the Magix Mall. I want to show you something" Musa told Riven.

Riven looked at her puzzled. "Um, ok" he said.

Once they got to Magix Mall, Musa grabbed Riven's hand and started leading him to the destination.

"Where are we going" Riven asked trying to keep up with Musa.

"You'll see" Musa said as she stopped at a corner. "Ok now close your eyes".

"Close my eyes?" Riven said.

"Yes, close them" Musa said in an excited voice.

Riven closed them. 'She's so cute when she's excited' he thought . He smirked at the thought.

Musa led Riven around the corner.

"Ok now open your eyes" she told him.

Riven opened his eyes to see the biggest, most beautiful Christmas tree. The lights and ornaments were so amazing. Riven had never seen anything more wonderful. Except Musa, that is.

He stared at the tree in awe.

Musa looked at him staring at the tree. "I know it can't make up for your Christmases as a child but this tree will represent the start of you having the best Christmases in the future" Musa said.

Riven kissed Musa. "Thank you Musa. Thank you so much".

Riven knew for sure that this Christmas was definitely going to be his favorite.


End file.
